


What Matters Most

by thunderingskies



Series: In the afterlife, tell me we'll be fine [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Domestic Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Getting Together, M/M, Polyamory, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6927388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderingskies/pseuds/thunderingskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow the moments that tell the story of how Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji and Bokuto Koutarou's lives became intricately intertwined in the most beautiful and unexpected ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kuroo and Tsukishima had known each other since high school.

They had met accidentally.

Kuroo was running to class, late. It wasn’t a particularly unusual occurrence – he was always sleeping in a lot later than he should, telling himself _I have extra time because I live close and walk to school!_ This always resulted in him getting out of bed way too late, rushedly eating whatever was quickest for him to grab from the fridge and making a mad dash to school.

He was running one morning, just like usual. He paid very little mind to his surroundings as he bounded forwards, skidding into the school gates just seconds before the teacher on duty closed them. His first class of the day was English – where his teacher was extremely strict – so he really didn’t want to be late. This semester they had really gotten off on the wrong foot with Kuroo having walked into class on the first day, late, coffee in hand.

He wasn’t going to be late _again_ for the third time this week.

That was why, as he was running, he didn’t even notice the long legs sticking out from against the wall. Tsukishima had first period as a spare – he had just switched schools when his family moved and he had already taken an extra credit so he usually spent his morning studying. His favourite spot was near the window in one of the school’s quietest hallways where few students roamed between classes. He had tried the library before but it was actually much louder than here where he would see one, maybe two people the entire first period.

He had a book in hand – he’d finished his homework last night, so now he was readying a novel his brother had given him. He wasn’t very far in yet, but it was some fantasy series he apparently _had to read_. So far, so good.

He was quite absorbed in his novel, and with a pair of headphones around his ears he didn’t even hear Kuroo bounding down the hall. He was innocently reading a book, minding his own business when a pair of feet slammed into his legs – which fucking _hurt_ , by the way – and a dark-haired teen was literally sent flying.

Tsukishima didn’t move, completely frozen as he watched Kuroo stumble, try to catch his footing, fail, and then tumble to the ground in a rather unflattering heap. He let out a groan, rolling to his side before sitting up. “Ugh. What the fuck?”

Tsukishima pulled his headphones down, a hand slipping down to rub at his leg where he’d been rudely kicked. “I could say the same fucking thing, you idiot.”

“What?” Kuroo turned to see Tsukishima, the wheels turning. “I’m the idiot? Why are you sitting here in the middle of the hallway?”

“Nobody walks through here at this time,” Tsukishima looked at him carefully. “Besides, class started ten minutes ago.”

“Fuck!” Kuroo swore, jumping to his feet and scurrying off, leaving a confused and annoyed Tsukishima in his wake. Needless to say, this didn’t exactly endear Kuroo in Tsukishima’s eyes.

Kuroo was a sometimes eccentric but honest third-year. Tsukishima a brilliant yet unmotivated first-year. Their lives became more intertwined then either one of them would have imagined at that time. After that rather unfortunate first meeting, things got worse between them before they got better. Kuroo was blunt and said whatever he wanted, not caring if it might be a touchy subject. Tsukishima would brood quietly, offended. It took some time for them to get over themselves, but Tsukishima couldn’t say he wasn’t intrigued, nor could Kuroo say he wasn’t interested. There was just… something, something that drew them together. Kuroo took an invested interest in the volleyball skills of his kouhai, Tsukishima acted like he didn’t care but he began to crave the presence of his bed-headed companion. They moved quickly from two people who didn’t much care for each other to practically dating without that awkward label. It was shortly before Kuroo graduated and headed to college that they officially became boyfriends, even though everyone in their lives basically considered them a couple long before that.

Bokuto and Akaashi were another story.

They didn’t quite have that interest-at-first sight thing that Kuroo and Tsukishima had. Bokuto didn’t realize he had feelings for his friend for an extremely long time, and Akaashi was so certain that his feelings were unrequited so he did his best to ignore them. They also met in high school but remained nothing more than friends. They played volleyball together, would sometimes catch movies together, study. They went to college, stayed in touch despite their choosing different paths into adulthood. They met up pretty frequently though, going for coffee or beers at the bar. It was just that – friendship – until something _finally_ clicked inside of Bokuto’s head.

It only took four years for him to realize that fuzzy warm feeling that he felt in his chest whenever he looked at Akaashi was more than friendship. For him to finally realize that there was a _reason_ that he didn’t feel that way around anybody else. That when he got annoyed at Akaashi spending too much time with someone else was because he was _jealous_.

As soon as he realized that, despite the fact that it was three in the morning, he ran halfway across town to where Akaashi lived.

Akaashi awoke that night to the sound of loud banging.

He didn’t really think much of it – he figured that it was just his neighbours having a party. They were very loud and more than one occasion Akaashi had gone to ask them to quiet down only to find them playing basketball in their living room. “It’s fucking awesome!” his neighbour, Kagami, had told him. Akaashi just shook his head and sighed, repeating his request for peace.

So at first, Akaashi just rolled over and sighed, trying to get comfortable again.

But the banging continued.

Three, four, then five times. Akaashi finally clued in that it was _knocking_. On his door? He chanced a look at his alarm clock, noting the time. Who would be at his door at this hour?

Figuring it was a prank, Akaashi stumbled for the door, not even caring that he was wearing an old pair of ratty _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ pyjama bottoms. “Yeah?!” He yanked open the door quickly, figuring whoever was there would run away quickly.

But they didn’t. Instead, big, golden owl eyes stared at him, watery and in shock.

“Bokuto?” Akaashi paused, truly dumbfounded. He had not expected to see his friend here. What was he doing? Why did he look so upset? “Are you okay?”

Bokuto just continued to stare at him, hands clenching into tight balls. Akaashi was about to repeat his question when Bokuto yelled at him, “Akaashi, I’m so sorry! I… I’m stupid! I really am an airhead, like everybody always says, I…” He paused, looking down. A deep breath steeled his emotions.

“Bokuto, what happen-“

“Akaashi, I love you! I have always loved you, ever since you told me you’d set for me when the official setter for our team wouldn’t when he got fed up with me. Every time you’d stay up late to help me cram for a test when you didn’t even know the material, toss volleyball after volleyball for me even though you probably didn’t want to, or dealing with me when I get annoying, helping me move into my apartment, never even asking anything in return… I… I don’t know how it took so long and I’m sorry, I just realized and I had to tell you.”

A long silence enveloped them as Bokuto breathed deeply, winded from his long confession. “When did you realize this, Bokuto?”

Bokuto stopped, lifting up his wrist to check his watch. “Um. About… thirty… six minutes ago. Forty or so seconds.”

“How long did it take you to run here?”

“Thirty-five minutes?” He guessed, shrugging his shoulders. Oblivious as always, he didn’t see what Akaashi was figuring out. He just watched as Akaashi let out a shaky breath.

“You’re not an idiot.” Akaashi extended a hand, fingers curling around Bokuto’s shirt to draw him in closer. “I don’t think I’d have fallen in love with an idiot. A bit slow to understand, but…” Akaashi laughed, barely holding back his tears now. “Not an idiot. You understand?”

Bokuto nodded, finally erupting into tears, holding Akaashi close to his heart.

\-----

With the time it took for them to finally realize their feelings, it wasn’t a big surprise that their relationships moved at completely different speeds.

After dating for five years, Tsukishima and Kuroo got married. It wasn’t a huge ceremony or anything – it wasn’t legal for them to do it at home, but that didn’t stop them. Surprisingly, it was Tsukishima who decided to ask Kuroo. The latter was absolutely shocked, and had no idea what was coming for him.

Tsukishima had a _hell_ of a time planning how to do it. He called Yamaguchi constantly to confirm that what he was going to stay wasn’t stupid, or too cheesy, or ridiculous. Yamaguchi answered every time – not even sighing once – as he knew how important this was to his best friend. Especially considering how difficult it was for him to open up emotionally, Yamaguchi was over the moon that his friend even _wanted_ to be this serious with anybody at all.

When Kuroo arrived home from work one Friday evening, Tsukishima met him at the door with a packed duffle bag and a mischievous grin, one that he had definitely learned from Kuroo himself. “Come on,” he said to him, turning Kuroo right around. “We’re going on a road trip.”

Kuroo wasn’t one to complain – he loved road trips more than Tsukishima – but the vagueness was somewhat annoying. Tsukishima gave him control of the music, though, and Kuroo busied himself with listening to a myriad of bad old pop songs to get them through the trip. They laughed, Tsukishima softening at the sight of Kuroo’s smile until they finally wound up at their destination.

“Tsukki?” Kuroo blinked slowly as he got out of the car. Of all the places that he expected Tsukishima to take him… this was not one of them.

His eyes took in the sight of the beach where he and Tsukishima had spent their first anniversary, laughing and rolling around in the sand, splashing each other with water until they shivered from the cold. It was filled with a lot of happy memories and Kuroo couldn’t stop himself from leaving his shoes in the car, walking through the warm sand without looking back at Tsukishima.

He walked all the way to the water’s edge, peering out at the vast water ahead of him. Waves fell in the distance, spurred on by the gentle wind. There was nobody else out here; it was spring, too early for beach-goers as the water would have been quite cold.

Kuroo turned his head as Tsukishima pressed up behind him, his chest flush against Kuroo’s back. “It’s been a long time since we’ve been here.”

“Yeah,” Kuroo nodded. He relaxed back against the blonde, who nuzzled his shoulder. They stood, in silence, just enjoying each other until Tsukishima finally broke the silence.

“Tetsurou…” he paused. Kuroo gave him a soft “hm?” to show that he was listening, even if they weren’t looking at each other.

Tsukishima took a deep breath. Steeled his nerves, and asked.

Kuroo cried.

Tsukishima cried.

But it didn’t matter, none of it did, because he said yes and they left the next weekend to get married in Spain.

\-----

Two years later, Kuroo got a new job.

He worked as a physical therapist, specializing in sports injuries. There wasn’t a lot of work where they lived – it was too small a town, not enough potential for clients. He could only help so many high school basketball players with sprained ankles and track stars with pulled muscles before he wanted to pull his hair out.

Together, they decided that moving would be the best option for them. It made the most sense – Tsukishima’s job was transferable, as a teacher, he could get a job anywhere. More clients for Kuroo meant more money, less concerns and better hours so that they could spend more time together.

What they did not expect it to mean was the addition of Bokuto and Akaashi to their lives.

It happened right away, the first day they moved in. They were bringing their things into their apartment when a loud crash from the apartment next to them surprised them.

Kuroo was in the hall, balancing with some boxes as the door swung open. A tall, handsome silver-haired guy jumped out wearing nothing more than a pair of basketball shorts. Tsukishima was sipping on an iced coffee, tired from moving boxes when his eyes were drawn to where Kuroo was looking. He nearly spit out his coffee at getting a good, long look at Bokuto’s tanned body. Kuroo was still standing there staring.

“KEIJI!” The stranger yelled, hands high in the air. It was apparently in vain though as a nerf gun bullet slammed him in the chest, followed by three more.

“I win.” A chuckle followed the calm voice as another guy walked out. This one was wearing a shirt (thank god – Tsukishima really didn’t want to get a nosebleed here), navy blue sweatpants and had adorably messy black hair. He lowered his nerf gun, turning to face Kuroo and Tsukishima.

Kuroo had to pull every single trick he knew out of his ass to prevent himself from full-body blushing.

“Are you the new neighbours?” The pretty one asked, eyes sweeping over Kuroo and Tsukishima, the latter of which nodded.

“Awesome!” The ripped one grinned as he bounded closer to them. Damn, his energy. “I’m Bokuto! This is Akaashi!” He wrapped an arm around the pretty one – Akaashi – yanking him close. “We’re kind of the best neighbours ever.”

“If you like brownies. Bokuto always insists we make a double batch.”

“And sudden nerf fights,” Bokuto added.

“ _Just Dance_.”

“ _Mario Kart!_ ”

“ _The Lion King_.”

“Hot pot parties!”

“I think they get it,” Akaashi laughed as he looked over at Kuroo and Tsukishima who had yet to even say a single word.

“Um.” Kuroo cleared his throat. “I’m Kuroo, and this is Tsukki-er, Tsukishima.” He laughed at the unfamiliarity of using his full name.

“Nice to meet you,” Akaashi extended a hand in greeting.

“I hope we can be friends!” Bokuto bounded excitedly, leading Tsukishima to wonder _how old is this guy, nine?_

Instead of saying that, though, for some reason he just said “Yeah, that’d be cool.”

“Need help?” Akaashi pointed a thumb to Bokuto. “I’d like to put him to work.”

Tsukishima nodded. Who the hell would pass up _this_ opportunity? “Yeah, come on in.”

\------

From that moment forward, their friendship grew.

As it turned out, Kuroo and Bokuto had a _lot_ in common. They both liked to goof off, have fun and annoy their boyfriends. They loved to watch episodes of _Top Chef_ , _Chopped!_ , _Master Chef_ and _Cutthroat Kitchen_ , seriously judging the contestants use of coriander and how the judges always seem to offer the same complaints (“Not _everything_ can be too oily! Come on, come up with something new!”)

No, it wasn’t just Kuroo and Bokuto – they _all_ had a lot in common.

Akaashi and Tsukishima both liked to read the same genres of fantasy adventure books and were constantly swapping paperbacks, recommending titles and whining over series that ended too early, went on for too long or included plot twists that just didn’t make sense. They discussed anything and everything, from pondering the existence of aliens and whether or not bugs have feelings. (“Tsukki, I know it’s three a.m. but don’t hang up, just hear me out-“)

Tsukishima and Bokuto bonded over their love of weird and mysterious foods, trying hole-in-the-wall restaurants together that their actual boyfriends wouldn’t ever touch. They ate creatively named sweets, sampled gelato and ate copious amounts of Italian food (Bokuto’s favourite).

Kuroo and Akaashi shared a mutual love of the outdoors. Akaashi showed Kuroo all of the best places to go out for hikes (which was something Tsukishima didn’t like to do at length – Bokuto did, to an extent, but sometimes got bored). And on those days when they convinced Bokuto and Tsukishima to come with them, they would walk ahead and discuss the trees and animals and different flowers growing while Bokuto gave Tsukishima a piggyback when he complained that his feet had begun to hurt.

Somehow, they knew that it was more than friendship. They could all feel it. However, it was a lot easier to just ignore it. None of them personally knew anyone who was polyamorous except for Bokuto – Tsukishima spent time looking it up online, Bokuto quizzed his friend Terushima, Kuroo kept a book at work that he read during breaks and Akaashi chatted with a lot of people online while he was trying to sort things out.

They didn’t do the one thing that would probably have been the most helpful – talk to each other.

Bokuto feared that maybe he might be expendable in this relationship. He knew he was clingy, that he could be a lot to bear, and he wasn’t sure that Kuroo and Tsukishima would be able to deal with him that often.

Tsukishima pondered the possibility of it ruining their friendship forever. Making friends was not something he liked to do, and he was sure he’d never find ones this good again.

Akaashi was _terrified_ that Bokuto might think that his love wasn’t enough. There were times when he struggled with that already, as his confidence sometimes dropped like a rock and Akaashi didn’t want to make him feel like he wasn’t loved.

Kuroo worried that revealing this would push Tsukishima away. He was not a very social person, andhe didn’t like to be surrounded by others too often. He got cranky and anxious. Getting into a relationship with two more people was a big thing to consider; it could end in disaster.

Still, they spent most days together in one of their two apartments, talking and laughing, watching movies and making dinner. They sat pressed together on the couch while watching re-runs of _Friends_. Kuroo slept with his head in Bokuto’s lap while he rubbed his temples when he had a headache. Sometimes Akaashi hugged for just a _little_ bit too long.

They were walking a very precarious line and it was only a matter of time before they snapped.

\-----

“I’m home.” Tsukishima opened the door to his apartment, sighing softly. He pinched the bridge of his nose; he’d had an awful day and was really looking forward to relaxing at home.

He walked inside the apartment, ditching his shoes and bag on the way. He saw Kuroo on the couch, headset on and video game playing on the screen. At seeing Tsukishima, he pulled down his headphones, “Hey, babe!”

Tsukishima winced, his head pounding. “Hi,” he said softly, nodding at him. He loved Kuroo, he really did, but he was a really big worrier. He always asked questions when Tsukishima wasn’t feeling good when he really just needed-

“Everything okay?” Kuroo was standing up, and pulled Tsukishima into a hug. It was nice, and he relaxed in it, until, “Tsukki?”

“Long day,” Tsukishima choked out although he really just wanted to cuddle in silence. He froze when he realized _exactly_ what he wanted to do.

He wanted to go and see Bokuto.

Unlike Kuroo, who worried and asked lots of questions, and Akaashi who constantly offered him tea and toast and water and juice when he wasn’t feeling well, Bokuto didn’t say anything. He just let Tsukishima rest against him, sometimes touching his hair quietly, sometimes not doing anything at all.

“I need to tell you something.” Tsukishima bit his lip.

“Anything, babe. You know that.”

“You should sit down.” Tsukishima went to the couch and patted it, gesturing for Kuroo to follow him, who did. He stayed strangely silent.

“Tetsu,” he began, “I like Bokuto and Akaashi.” He paused. “Um, romantically.”

\-----

Bokuto had been napping on the couch, face pressed into Akaashi’s stomach when he jolted awake at the sound of banging at their door.

Akaashi looked up from his book, puzzled. Tsukishima and Kuroo usually knocked and then just came in as long as it was open, which it was. Bokuto stumbled off the couch, rubbing his stomach, his shirt riding up in the process. He padded towards the door and pulled it open revealing a nervous-looking Tsukishima and Kuroo.

“Oh, it’s just you guys, come in,” he said, not caring that he was wearing black pyjama pants covered in hearts and had crazy bedhead. He walked back to the couch, settling in next to Akaashi.

“Good, you’re both here.” Kuroo sat down in the couch across from Akaashi and Bokuto, Tsukishima joining him.

“And sitting down,” the blonde added.

“What are you two talking about?” Akaashi put his bookmark into his book, putting it down on the table.

Kuroo pressed his fingers into the palm of his hands, a nervous habit. Tsukishima somehow didn’t seem as nervous – he wasn’t wringing his fingers like he normally did when he was anxious about something.

“We have something to tell you.”

“Sure,” Bokuto cut in, running a hand through his hair. Somehow that made it look even _more_ adorable, and Kuroo was overcome with the desire to run his hands through that wild hair.

“We…” He paused. “Um, shit, how do we put this into words-“

“We like you.” Tsukishima finished for his boyfriend. “Kuroo and I, we like you both. As more than friends. We’d like to date you… if the feeling is mutual.”

Tsukishima and Kuroo watched the other two with strong interest. Akaashi turned to look at Bokuto who met his gaze. They seemed to be having a conversation with their eyes – something Kuroo couldn’t quite hone in on yet, but he could guess the gist of their conversation.

The silence continued as they turned back to face them. “You want to date us?” Bokuto asked.

“Well, um, yeah.” Kuroo replied uneasily.

“ _Both_ of us?” Akaashi asked, leaning forwards, listening intently.

“Yeah.” Tsukishima was now starting to look more and more nervous.

“How would that even work?” Akaashi asked, turning to look at Bokuto. “Um, I mean I did talk to some people online-“

“I read this book at work that said-“

“I talked to Teru who told me-“

“I read these articles online and-“

They all froze after trying to speak at once. Looking at each others faces, they all realized that they were, in fact, on the same page.

“Yes,” Akaashi and Bokuto replied together, smiles breaking out on their faces. Bokuto beckoned the other two over and they joined them on the couch, collapsing in a pile of warm bodies.

\-----

Bokuto sighed happily, pressing kisses against Akaashi’s neck. He was fucking Akaashi who sat on his cock enthusiastically while Kuroo and Tsukishima watched. The latter two let their hands explore each other, unzipping pants and stroking each other with fervor.

This was new, it was a little terrifying, but it was also extremely exciting.

As Akaashi sank down on Bokuto’s cock he shivered, head tilting back and a loud moan escaping his lips. Kuroo and Tsukishima looked up, grinning wildly. “Damn, Keiji, you look fucking good riding Koutarou’s cock.”

Akaashi wasn’t used to dirty talk – it wasn’t something Bokuto ever did, using all of his concentration just on the actual sex. It felt exciting, his body tingling at the words. He glanced over at Kuroo who met his eyes, wordlessly portraying his affections.

“I want in too,” Kuroo breathed huskily as he slid on to the bed, reaching out for Akaashi. He froze, Bokuto stilling too as Kuroo squeezed his ass. He slid a finger experimentally around Akaashi’s entrance, which was already quite full with Bokuto’s dick. He circled it curiously, lube sliding around his finger as he pressed it into Akaashi.

Akaashi keened, body freezing, going rigid at the intrusion. He leaned forwards onto Bokuto as he caught his breath. It stretched him further, a burning sensation that he didn’t quite dislike. “Is this okay?” Kuroo asked, pausing in his movements. His eyes met Akaashi’s and he could see that he was concerned for him.

Akaashi nodded, swallowing to clear his throat. “Yeah. I want you too, Tetsurou.”

Kuroo exhaled, allowing his finger to slowly work inside of him alongside Bokuto’s dick. He moved slowly, almost painfully so, Akaashi trembling beneath him. “Fuck,” he cursed under his breath as he slid in a second finger, his own erection already red and leaking. Bokuto was absolutely frozen, eyes wide as he watched Kuroo from beneath Akaashi with a sort of fascination.

Finished with watching, Tsukishima huffed as he slowly crawled over towards the threesome. “Come here,” he said softly to Akaashi, a hand sliding around his chest to curl around his shoulder. He pulled Akaashi up further so that he was fully sitting on Bokuto’s dick, Kuroo’s fingers thrusting up inside of him. Tsukishima was totally manhandling him and it was a huge turn-on.

Tsukishima turned Akaashi’s head, bringing their lips together in a kiss. It was so soft and sweet, completely unlike anything Akaashi could have imagined during this moment. It was so _intimate_. They moved together with ease and it helped to distract him from the pain and discomfort. He knew it was only temporary, and this was what he wanted too, after all.

Tsukishima rested on his knees to be able to comfortably kiss Akaashi and the latter wrapped his arms around Tsukishima for support. Bokuto was still frozen beneath them, hands resting on Akaashi’s hips, thrusts slow and shallow. He seemed transfixed at the sight of two of the most beautiful people in his entire universe making out just above him.

Kuroo was distracted, too – but only for a moment before he remembered that he had work to do. He held Akaashi up just enough to get a good angle, fingers working diligently. He definitely stretched a bit more than was necessary – partly out of concern, partly because he kept on getting distracted, like when Akaashi wrapped a hand around Tsukishima’s cock and began to stroke him, nice and slow – but once he was finished, Kuroo pressed kisses against Akaashi’s back. “Are you ready?”

Akaashi broke away from Tsukishima, a thin line of spit still connecting their mouths. “Mhm. Yeah,” he breathed out, leaning most of his weight on the blonde.

Kuroo nodded and pulled out his fingers, biting his lip in anticipation. This was something new – something he never could have done with just Tsukishima. He was excited. He pressed his dick in slowly, inching in at the pace of a snail’s crawl.

Akaashi screwed his eyes shut, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. It _hurt_. He was already full, already stretched from Bokuto – it was _too much, too much_ – but at the same time… It wasn’t. He breathed slowly while Bokuto held him strong, Kuroo pressed into him gently and with care and Tsukishima pressed kisses and whispered words of praise and affection in his ear.

All Akaashi could ever remember from that evening was the moment that the pain turned to pleasure. Once he was filled and adjusted, his body lit up. Every touch seared his skin, every movement shook him to his core. They were a panting, moaning, writhing mess and Akaashi loved every single second of it. He trembled until his body couldn’t take it any more and he came loudly, clenching and gasping, clutching on to Tsukishima for dear life. The others tumbled shortly thereafter, collapsing in a pile of hot bodies, whispering and kissing and cuddling.

\------

Figuring out how to work as a foursome proved to be a challenge. It was a first for all of them and came with a huge learning curve. What was even more of a curve, though, was the reactions of their friends and families.

Most of them were happy with the announcement and not even the slightest bit surprised. Yamaguchi and Kenma had the exact same reaction – a quick “What took you so long?”

Others though had more amusing reactions.

“Tsukki.”

Tsukishima looked up at the face of one Nishinoya Yuu who dropped into the chair next to him. For some reason he had agreed to go to a “volleyball reunion” party, hosted by – you guessed it – Sawamura Daichi and Sugawara Koushi. They had invited as many people as they still kept in contact with who played volleyball back during their glory days, which meant that Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi were all invited of their own merit. So far things had been going quite normally and Tsukishima hadn’t had to interact at length with too many people.

“Yeah?” He asked, taking a sip of his water. Nishinoya looked awkward and nervous, which somewhat worried Tsukishima. He normally had nerves of steel.

“You… you probably want to stay sitting for this.” He took a deep breath. “This is pretty huge.”

“Just spit it out, Noya,” Tsukishima huffed.

“I just saw your boyfriend kissing someone else.”

“Oh?” Tsukishima replied with about as much emotion as if he had just told him that he liked the colour blue.

Nishinoya looked surprised at his lack of emotion. He hadn’t expected _that_ when he told him he’d seen Kuroo’s tongue in someone else’s mouth.

“Did you break up?”

“No.”

Nishinoya just stared at him for a long moment and Tsukishima couldn’t contain his laugh. He laughed, putting down his drink to try and contain himself.

“Hey!” Bokuto bounded towards them, jumping into the seat next to Tsukishima to wrap his arms around him and press sloppy kisses against his cheek. “What’s so funny over here?!”

Nishinoya’s mouth fell open as he watched Tsukishima laugh even harder.

“Seriously, guys! What’s so funny?!”

\-----

They moved in together after dating for a year.

It just made more sense this way – they basically lived together anyways and in their tiny apartments there wasn’t room for a bed big enough for all four of them. That led to them normally breaking off into two pairs to sleep.

Funnily enough, it usually ended up being Kuroo and Bokuto in one apartment, Tsukishima and Akaashi in the other. It worked best for their morning schedules, as Kuroo and Bokuto both left for work at eight thirty whereas Akaashi and Tsukishima could leave their apartment no later than seven forty-five.

Not to mention that Kuroo and Bokuto were rowdy sleepers. They liked to cuddle _to the extreme_. They would latch on to whatever warm body was closest, practically smothering them. They moved around a lot too; Kuroo buried his face in the pillows, Bokuto stole the blankets. It got heated.

Tsukishima and Akaashi were much more calm sleepers and while yes, they cuddled, it wasn’t a contest or a wrestling match. Touches were much more calm and gentle – and when they were pressed together in one of their small beds, that really became appreciated.

“We should probably just move in together,” Bokuto suggested at dinner one night, mouth full of rice. He chewed, swallowed, and continued. “I mean, if we got a house together, it’d be easier. Don’t you think?”

That was apparently all the conversation required.

It took them two months to settle on a house and a lot of bargaining. Akaashi wanted a nice open kitchen where he could do lots of cooking and baking; Kuroo wanted a balcony where he could sit outside in the open air. Tsukishima wanted a study for work and books, Bokuto preferred having a spare bedroom for guests. Bokuto wanted a yard, Tsukishima wanted to make sure they had their own laundry machines. Kuroo liked big windows, Akaashi wanted a basement.

In the end they settled for a three-bedroom house, converting the third bedroom into a study which Akaashi ended up loving just as much as Tsukishima. They had a small back yard, but it was big enough for a table and chairs where they could sit out and drink coffee in the morning. There was no balcony, but a porch out back that they liked to use. The kitchen was Akaashi’s dream – it was huge and beautiful and he swore up and down that he would cook amazing meals for his boyfriends there (he kept his word). It had laundry machines, and while only one of the windows was up to Kuroo’s standards, he was happy.

They all discovered each other’s weird habits and their annoying habits. Nobody dared try to talk to Tsukishima if he hadn’t yet had his coffee in the morning (or sex – apparently that was a good substitute). Bokuto always left his clothes in the bathroom after a shower, Kuroo never seemed to remember to bring his cups into the kitchen from the living room, Tsukishima left books all over the house, Akaashi never remembered to roll up cords and people were always tripping over them.

Yet, Bokuto always made coffee and would bring it to bed for anyone who was still asleep. Akaashi had dinner on the table every night that it was his turn right for when the rest of his boyfriends came home. Tsukishima always, without fail, would kiss each of his boyfriends before bed and tell them that he loved them. Kuroo would leave little notes in the lunches that he packed every morning for them to take to work.

\-----

But things weren’t always fun.

Bokuto and Kuroo lay on their backs, shirtless, against the cold hardwood floor in their house. It was hot and their air conditioning was broken. It was Bokuto’s fault – he had messed with the settings, again, and when it didn’t work properly he made things worse by attempting to fix it. He was usually pretty great with fixing things – he worked as a mechanic, so cars were really his specialty, but he could usually get anything to work in the house. This time though, he made a mistake and ended up breaking a part that they had to order in from out of town.

He felt bad – it was _hot_ and this was the fourth time this week he had screwed up. He’d gotten into a fight with Tsukishima when he’d tried to push him into going out when he really didn’t want to (he really should have learned by now to read the blonde better, but, sometimes he just couldn’t see it), he’d worked through a lunch date they were supposed to have, he’d lost his keys and now _this_. Messing up once just made him nervous and from there he felt like he spiraled out of control.

Tsukishima and Akaashi had left, he had no idea where, but Kuroo had taken pity on him and stayed with him despite the heat.

The house was completely quiet, safe for the gentle hum of the refrigerator.

“Is Tsukki really mad at me?” Bokuto asked quietly, his eyes not leaving the roof. He watched the fan spin, breathing slowing.

Kuroo let out a soft breath as he replied. “No.”

But for some reason, Bokuto didn’t really believe him. He closed his eyes, trying to fight back the wave of unpleasant emotions that threatened to overtake him.

\-----

There was also the fact that Kuroo and Tsukishima still wore their wedding rings.

Well, of _course_ they did, Bokuto would tell himself.

They _were_ married.

They loved each other, deeply, on a level that Bokuto would never understand.

It was _fine_.

Bokuto never wondered if maybe, just maybe, he and Akaashi were some kind of phase that they were going through, some way to spice up their marriage.

He never worried that they might decide one day that they’d had enough and send them packing.

\-----

“I can’t do this anymore!” Akaashi was ready to scream as he came home one evening, fuming.

Bokuto and Tsukishima were cuddling on the couch, watching some movie which Bokuto was quick to pause. Akaashi stomped into the living room, closing his eyes to try and calm himself with some deep breaths.

Kuroo came in, about to ask something, but Bokuto shot him a look and he shut right up.

Akaashi took another moment before continuing, “I hate my job. I’m pretty sure it’s slowly killing me? Everyone I work with acts like absolute children. I am not a babysitter; I shouldn’t have to deal with this shit.” He sighed, dropping down on the couch between Tsukishima and Bokuto. Kuroo leaned on the back of the couch, letting his hands work Akaashi’s muscles like magic.

“Why don’t you quit?” Tsukishima suggested. Everyone turned to stare at him and he just shrugged. “It’s not like we need the money. Between Tetsu, Kou and I we make more than enough. Our mortgage is going down really nicely. Our bills aren’t high. It’s not worth seeing you stress like this.” Tsukishima took Akaashi’s hand, bringing it to his lips. He gingerly pressed a soft kiss against each of his knuckles.

“If you were to quit, what would you want to do?” Kuroo asked from behind him.

“Hm.” Akaashi stopped to think. “Well, I guess…” He paused, “no, it’s stupid. I don’t know!”

“If it’s what you want it’s not stupid,” Bokuto assured him.

Akaashi just sighed. “I guess if I could do anything, I’d want to go back to working on my art. But… I wouldn’t make nearly enough just doing that. There’s a few places I could sell it but it’s been a few years since I’ve really gotten serious about it, I don’t know…” He looked off to the side, deep in thought. He still drew – a _lot_ , in fact – but he had decided long ago that he didn’t have a future in art.

Maybe now, with these three at his side, he could.

“I think that sounds really good, babe,” Bokuto grinned from beside him.

Akaashi’s smile brightened a little bit. “Are you sure?” He looked to Tsukishima, and then to Kuroo, because all of their opinions were important in this matter.

“Yes.” Tsukishima nodded confidently.

“Of course, I want you to do what makes you happy.” Kuroo paused. “But at the same time, I don’t want you to feel like you don’t contribute. Because I know you, and that’s exactly what you’ll do.”

Akaashi made a face, like he was about to say something, but Bokuto nodded. “Yeah, he’s right, babe.”

“What are you talking about? Without me here to feed you, you’ll all just starve.”

“Does this mean I’ll get Akaashi packed lunches from now on?” Bokuto grinned excitedly.

“I spoil you too much, don’t I?” Akaashi laughed and Kuroo leaned in close, brushing their noses together with a smile.

“Yes. Please don’t stop.”

\-----

Akaashi quit. He quit, and he got serious about his passion.

He got a part-time job at a local art studio. He spent time learning, he spent time experiencing failure but he never failed.

He still worried about money sometimes, but it was okay. He felt good about his contributions – they always had healthy lunches packed throughout the day (Kuroo still slipped messages in them, and always left one in the house for Akaashi) and warm cuddles when they got home.

He kept moving forward.

They all did.

It was hard, a lot harder than a regular relationship between two people.

But they were determined to make it work.

At least, Bokuto knew he was.

He begun to… notice things.

Kuroo was working more hours at work than he used to. It wasn’t a huge amount, just an hour after work here or there, but he acted like it was no big deal and came up with some silly excuse whenever Bokuto asked him about it.

Tsukishima stopped asking him to meet up for lunch – he was busy, always too busy, despite the fact that Bokuto’s work was a five-minute walk from Tsukishima’s school.

It was weird, and it left Bokuto with a very uneasy feeling in his stomach.

Every time he saw Kuroo and Tsukishima together, talking softly, sharing some sort of secret that he was not privy to; every time he saw them twirling the rings on their fingers absentmindedly, he wondered.

He wondered, and worried and _thought_ , way too much, way more than what could have possibly been good for him.

A month of late shifts and unanswered questions and Bokuto was sure that this was going to be the end.

He didn’t have the heart to say anything to Akaashi, not when he caught him looking at Tsukishima fondly while he was reading a book, or cuddling up against Kuroo while watching a nature documentary. He was happy, so damn _happy_ , and so was Bokuto.

The thought of all of this ending was enough to make Bokuto want to cry.

He couldn’t bring himself to do that though, not just yet. Not until he knew it was for sure over. He forced himself to force down these ugly feelings, falling deeper and deeper into himself, just trying to enjoy what little time he had left with two of the loves of his life.

\-----

“Keiji! Koutarou!” Kuroo burst into the door, a big smile on his face.

Bokuto and Akaashi looked up from where they were sitting on the couch, looking through a magazine. Akaashi was circling all the furniture ideas that he liked with a bright red pen.

“Welcome home,” Bokuto said quietly. He wasn’t as loud as usual. Akaashi had noticed but as he didn’t know the cause, and since this wasn’t the usual dejected Bokuto, he wasn’t quite sure how to handle it yet. It wasn’t the best approach, but until he could talk to Kuroo and Tsukishima about it he had chosen to let it slide.

“Get up. We’re going out,” Tsukishima drawled as he walked in beside Kuroo. He had already grabbed their jackets from the entryway – now that it was fall there was a chill that ran through the air and required that they keep jackets on them basically at all times. He shook them in Bokuto’s direction, who put down his magazine.

He bit his lip kind of nervously, “Where are we going?”

“You’ll see!” Kuroo looks at him mischievously.

Bokuto still felt that uneasy flop of his stomach but he was always powerless to those begging eyes.

\-----

“Seriously, where are we going?” Akaashi looked out the window of their car. They had been driving for fifteen minutes now, heading steadily out of the city.

“It’s a surprise, come on!” Kuroo stuck out his tongue.

Bokuto turned towards the window and all he could think of was the possibility of all of this coming to a grinding halt.

It was all he thought about – even when they were laughing and happy, it was _how much longer do I have? When will this end? Will I be able to feel this happy without them?_

“Kou, why do you look so serious?” Tsukishima looked back from his spot in the passenger’s seat, eyes locking on Bokuto’s. Fuck, Tsukishima was always so observant and he could read him like a fucking _book_ , he’d figure it out-

“Oh, Tetsu, the turn’s right ahead,” Tsukishima said as he turned his attention back to the road.

Oh. Or maybe he wouldn’t.

“I know, I know!” Kuroo clicked his tongue as they turned down the road. This was an unfamiliar part of town, just on the outskirts. Bokuto didn’t know anyone who lived out here so he rarely ever came this way. He didn’t think they’d ever gone out here together before.

“Now,” Kuroo began, “This place is new. Tsukki and I heard about it and, well… we thought it’d be a good place… a good place to…” He paused, before Tsukishima finished for him, “a good place to show you.”

Akaashi nodded, seemingly unfazed by the secrecy. It wasn’t often they surprised them. This _should_ have been an exciting moment, but Bokuto could do nothing but wring his hands together to keep them from trembling with nervousness.

Finally, they stopped. “We’re here!” Kuroo grinned, putting the car in park. He hopped out, followed by Tsukishima.

Bokuto took a deep breath, trying to ground himself. He put on his best smile as he headed out behind them.

Kuroo slung a backpack over his shoulder and smiled. They were in a small clearing, just big enough for their car and a few others. There was a clear path to the side where Tsukishima was already walking. “Come on, this way.”

Kuroo grabbed Akaashi’s hand and bounded down the path, laughing. Tsukishima shook his head, chuckled and waited for Bokuto, extending his hand to him.

Bokuto just hoped that Tsukishima couldn’t feel his trembling through their connected hands.

The weather was nice, the sun shining softly, but Bokuto was still glad for the jacket. Tsukishima had handed him one of Kuroo’s – it smelled faintly of his cologne which was comforting. They walked slowly, trees surrounding their path. Kuroo and Akaashi chatted idly, but Tsukishima didn’t.

Bokuto was glad for that.

They came upon a clearing, finally. The sight of it was quite beautiful in fact – a grassy clearing leading down to a small lake. There was nobody here but them. The leaves were changing colours – foliage in beautiful shades of red, orange, yellow and green littered the clearing. Leaves scattered across the ground. They walked down a dirt pathway, heading towards the rocky shore of the lake.

Kuroo picked a large rock to sit on, stretching his legs out with a contented sigh. His eyes looked out to the lake – a beautiful shade of dark blue, white caps forming in the distance from the wind. Akaashi took a spot next to him, Tsukishima on his other side. Bokuto shakily picked a spot just across from them.

He breathed in slowly, choosing to look out at the lake instead of at any of his boyfriends. It was just too much for him to take in right now.

And then Kuroo started to cry.

Bokuto almost jumped, Akaashi turned to him, gasping and Tsukishima put an arm around him comfortingly.

“T-T-Tetsu!” Bokuto stammered, coming closer to them and sitting next to Akaashi. “It’s okay, don’t cry…”

Kuroo opened his mouth, as if he were to talk but the words got lost in a heavy sob. It was a surprise to all three as Kuroo was _not_ a crier, he just didn’t do it, even in the worst of circumstances. He was an ugly crier – tears streamed down his face, snot dripped from his nose and his eyes rimmed red but Bokuto didn’t care, he was still so beautiful and deserved to be happy.

“Tetsu, Tetsu, it’s okay,” Bokuto bit his lip in an attempt to stop his own tears. “It’s okay if this isn’t working, I-I understand, you don’t need to feel bad about it-”

“Wait, what?” Tsukishima looked up from the other side of Kuroo where he was busy wiping away Kuroo’s tears with the sleeve of his jacket. “What are you talking about?”

Here it was.

Bokuto knew it was coming eventually but he had _really_ hoped it wouldn’t be today.

The walk had been beautiful, this place – he didn’t want to taint it with this ugly memory. But he couldn’t help it, the words just begun to fell from his lips. “Well y-you guys have just seemed a lot more distant lately, a-and Tetsu is always w-working late, you never want to have lunch t-together anymore,” Bokuto sniffed and _damn it_ no he was not going to cry, “Now Tetsu is crying and he d-doesn’t cry, I’ve never seen it so I don’t k-know what else this could be.”

He brought a hand to his face, rubbing at his eyes, not daring to look up just yet.

“Oh, Kou,” Tsukishima said softly and Kuroo just started to cry even harder.

“No,” Akaashi whispered as he pressed kiss after kiss against Kuroo’s face, “Don’t cry babe, just talk to us.” He glanced over at Bokuto, who was burying his face in his hands.

“Oh god,” Kuroo choked out, “this was not at all how this was supposed to go!”

Tsukishima swallowed thickly, determined to not add another crying mess to this situation. “No, no, Kou, that’s not it at all.” He moved over so that he was next to Bokuto to pull him in to a tight hug. “God, not at all. We love you, _we_ love _you_ , I’m so sorry I let you doubt that.”

Akaashi wiped more tears from Kuroo’s face, who was finally starting to calm down. He took deep breaths, relaxing under Akaashi’s soft, warm touches.

“Koutarou, Keiji,” Kuroo finally managed to say, his voice steady and confident. “We love you. Kei and I, we love you so fucking much it hurts. We want to always wake up with you next to us in bed, we want to eat Keiji’s lunches every day until we retire, we want to always be there to rub your feet when they hurt and kiss you silly in front of all of our friends.”

Tsukishima pressed one of his hands into Bokuto’s, his fingers tracing his palm comfortingly.

“We want to go on trips with you, see the world together, whenever we feel like it just because we can. We want to be able to support you, keep watching you grow and change and become these amazing people.”

Kuroo looked like he was about to burst into tears again, so Tsukishima picked up where he had left off.

“We want you to know that we love you, _so much_ , just as much as we love each other. We want you to know we’re in this together for the long haul.” Tsukishima took a deep breath. “What we brought you out here to do…” He paused, reaching for Kuroo’s backpack. Akaashi looked at him quizzically as he dug through it, palming around until he found what he was looking for. He brought out a small black box.

He sighed. “Things aren’t that easy for us, being four instead of two. We can’t… do things traditionally. But… even so…” Tsukishima looked to Kuroo, who nodded. He wrapped his arms around Akaashi, burying his face against his back nervously.

“We want you to know that… fuck… that we love you, forever and always. Even though we can’t do it legally, there won’t be any paperwork for the four of us, we still want the entire world to know that we’re together. So will you two let us call you our husbands?” Tsukishima opened the box, revealing four golden rings.

That’s when he finally noticed – neither Kuroo nor Tsukishima were wearing their rings.

Instead, they were now in the box, only there were _four_ of them. They were different now – weddings bands intricately etched, with an engraving on the inside of them. Tsukishima swallowed as he finally looked up at the faces of Bokuto and Akaashi.

Now they had four crying messes.

Akaashi pulled Kuroo around until he was in between him and Bokuto and hugged him fiercely. Tsukishima grinned, tugging on Bokuto’s hand. He was nervous, but the look of pure love on Bokuto’s face eased him. Akaashi cried, Bokuto cried, Kuroo cried. Hell, even Tsukishima cried.

Akaashi reached for Tsukishima, pulling him and Bokuto close. Kuroo threw an arm around Bokuto, Tsukishima squeezed Akaashi’s hand.

Bokuto had never felt such intimacy in his life.

They had laid their hearts and souls bare, confiding everything in Bokuto and Akaashi. They wanted to share everything, to be there even when things were hard. They wanted to never be apart and love each other _forever_.

Bokuto choked out a sob, “Yes, yes, _yes!”_

Akaashi laughed and nodded his head fervently. “Yes, there is nothing more I could ever want in this world.”

Kuroo and Tsukishima exchanged a pleased look, laughing and crying. They held each other close, whispering hushed apologies for their misunderstandings and words of affection, love and admiration. They clung to each other until they couldn’t feel their cheeks from the cold wind.

They headed home, as they would always be from now on. _Together_.

They loved each other, they _all_ loved each other.

It would be hard, but they were determined. They’d work at it.

Sure, they’d fight, but they’d kiss and make up no matter what.

Because in the end, what matters most is that they have each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know that this isn’t a real wedding, right, Tadashi?” Tsukishima smiled down at his best friend, who was wiping away another stray tear. A bright smile lit up his face as he laughed, trying in vain to stop more tears from falling as he secured Tsukishima’s tie, adjusting the flower pinned to his suit uselessly.
> 
> “I know, but…” Yamaguchi took a deep breath, swallowing down a sob. “I’m just really happy for you, Kei.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise chapter two, because I got a lot of requests for it! Enjoy!

“Kenma, is it weird that I feel nervous? It’s weird, right?”

“No, it’s not.”

“It is!”

“Is not. You felt nervous last time, too.”

“But why do I feel nervous _again_? Shouldn’t I not be nervous this time since I was last time?”

Kenma sighed, pressing his fingers over Kuroo’s tie yet again to ensure that it was nice and flat. He’d promised his best friend that for today he wouldn’t touch his phone – which was proving to be difficult, as pulling it out to check it had become somewhat of a nervous habit, and all of Kuroo’s nerves were starting to make _him_ nervous.

“That’s not how it works. You love them, right?”

“With all my heart.”

“And this is what you want, right?”

“More than anything! I want us all to be together… on the same page…”

“Then it will all work out.”

“W-What if I get confused and say the wrong name?”

“Tetsurou, you have been dating them for _years_ and you’ve never once done that.”

“But I’ve never been this nervous!”

“That doesn’t matter, nerves don’t suddenly make you stupid.”

“Kenma, you’ve been telling me I’m stupid for years.”

“Yet you’ve never once listened to me?”

“But what if-“

“Tetsurou,” Kenma looked at him seriously, which got Kuroo’s attention. Kenma rarely maintained eye contact like this, “I’ve honestly never seen so much love as I see every day in your relationship. You will go up there, you will tell them that you love them and then you will all go and have whatever weird foursome sex you’re into.”

Kuroo looked down at Kenma, eyes shiny. “Thanks, Kenma.”

Kenma reached into his pocket, handing him a handkerchief. “Now wipe your face off unless you want to look ugly for your wedding day.”

* * *

“Um, Kou, I don’t know how to say this, but… why the hell are you working out right now? In your tux? You know you’re getting _married_ in, I don’t know, five to ten minutes, right?” Iwaizumi crossed his arms, looking down at his friend. He was, without a sliver of doubt, doing push-ups. In his tuxedo.

Bokuto looked up guilty, stumbling to his feet. He wasn’t sweating yet (thankfully), but Iwaizumi dabbed his forehead with a handkerchief a bit anyway, just in case.

“Uh, um, I don’t really know?” Bokuto gave him such an innocent look of confusion. “I was getting anxious, and a bit antsy I guess so I wanted to work it off…”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes with a chuckle, “dude, just chill. You’ll be fine.”

“I know.”

“Are you nervous?”

“A little bit.”

“What about?”

“What if… what if they change their minds?” Bokuto looked away, unable to meet his friend’s eye. “I mean, this is big! Huge! I want this to be forever!”

“Um, have you not _seen_ the way that they look at you?”

“What?”

The shorter man scoffed, running a hand through his dark hair. “I guess it mostly happens when you’re not looking.”

Bokuto pouted like a child who was offered a treat, only to have it yanked away before they could grab it. “And how is it that they look at me?!” He poked his friend who relented. Puppy dog eyes were Iwaizumi’s weakness; they worked on him _every time_. Good thing that he had no idea of his power – Oikawa abused his relentlessly.

“It’s the way Tetsurou looks at you when you’re really into a match of volleyball on television. Or when you’re taking the time to read a book that Kei told you about… or when you’re cooking dinner and Keiji doesn’t have to, so he just sits and waits nearby to talk with you.”

“And? And?”

“They love you, man! It’s a look of love.”

“Oooh.”

“Yeah. It’s just… really honest. It’s nice. Honestly, it was a relief for me.”

“Was it?”

“Well, duh, idiot. You’re my best friend. Of course ‘m gonna worry about you.”

Bokuto laughed, smiling like an idiot now. “Are you still worried?”

“No.”

* * *

Oikawa knocked before opening the door, taking in the sight in front of him.

Akaashi as always looked cool, calm and collected. He tied his tie with ease, straightening it out as he looked in the mirror in front of him.

“Keiji-chan…”

“Yeah?” Akaashi turned to face him.

Oikawa just stared at him, eyes beginning to water already. “God damn it, I can’t cry now, I’ll look like a mess-“

“Tooru-“

“No, no, hang on a second,” Oikawa wiped at his eyes with a sleeve before coming up to Akaashi.

“Better?”

“Yeah.” Oikawa took a deep breath, “I’m just so happy for you, Keiji. I know… hell, shit wasn’t always so easy for you. Remember what you told me when you introduced me to Hajime?”

Akaashi paused for a second to think back. “ _I want you to be happy, Tooru_. Something like that?”

“Yeah.” Oikawa offered him a smile, “you… you’ve always been there for me. I really am happy I get to be here for you now. Thank you, Keiji.”

“Isn’t the groom supposed to thank his best man?”

“Probably,” he laughed, “but we’ve never been conventional, have we?”

“Never.”

“Anyway,” Oikawa looked away with a smile, “I’m so happy for you, Keiji. You’re my family! I love you so much and I’m so happy for you!”

Akaashi scoffed, but a smile lit up his features anyway. “Thank you. I feel the same way. You’re like the younger brother I never had.”

“Younger?! You need to respect your senpai!”

“Tooru, I carried your drunk ass home from the bar _on my back_ too many times to count and then listened to your whining at being long-distance with Hajime for _two years_.”

“And your point?”

“Any senpai respect is gone. Sorry.”

“I _guess_ I can live with younger brother. It’s still brother. Just don’t tell Hajime I said that.”

Akaashi laughed, “Your secret is safe with me. Now go check to see if my fiancées are ready, okay?”

* * *

“You know that this isn’t a _real_ wedding, right, Tadashi?” Tsukishima smiled down at his best friend, who was wiping away another stray tear. A bright smile lit up his face as he laughed, trying in vain to stop more tears from falling as he secured Tsukishima’s tie, adjusting the flower pinned to his suit uselessly.

“I know, _but_ …” Yamaguchi took a deep breath, swallowing down a sob. “I’m just really happy for you, Kei.”

Tsukishima smiled, nodding his head. In a rare show of blunt affection, he brought his freckled friend in for a hug, squeezing him tightly. “ _I’m_ really happy, too. Thank you…”

Yamaguchi swallowed another sob, rubbing at his eyes. “Damn it, I refuse to have read eyes in the pictures!”

“Pictures?”

“Of course we’re taking pictures, Kei! You’re getting _married_ to the loves of your life!” Yamaguchi paused. “Well, basically married, just without the religious or legal stuff.”

A smile warmed his features, “I also hope you know that I’ll be bringing up that time that you cried-“

“Tadashi, you’d better not-“

“Cried your eyes out when you found out all the dinosaurs were dead-“

“Please no-“

“Because you would never get to meet one and that was just _so sad_!” Yamaguchi laughed, ignoring Tsukishima’s (fake) irritated scoff and eye-roll.

“When are _you_ finally gonna stop chickening out and ask Yachi so that I can tell _your_ embarrassing stories at _your_ wedding?”

“W-What?!”

“Come on, it’s so obvious. Also, it’s not fair that you got to be my best man twice.”

Yamaguchi stuttered, about to try and get him back with some sort of remark when a knock resounded at the door. “Yoohoo, Kei-chan! Are you ready?”

Tsukishima crinkled his nose at the high-pitched voice, but it was pretty much a reflex now. He had actually (although he would _never_ admit it) grown fond of the voice on the other end.

“Yeah, I’m ready,” he replied, turning as the door opened. On the other side was Oikawa who offered him a brilliant smile. He was wearing a plain black suit, just like Yamaguchi, with a white button-up underneath. They both wore navy blue ties, unlike Tsukishima’s which was a rich wine red. It complimented his skin tone very nicely, and for once it was obvious that he was smiling, not scowling or looking smug.

They had decided to keep it as small as possible, only inviting their closest of friends.  They didn’t need anyone else – this was for _them_ , nothing more, nothing less, and so they only wanted people there who would support them. It worked out especially well considering that they wanted to travel for their wedding, and selected a quiet little town abroad for their venture.

Kuroo wasn’t in contact with his parents and Akaashi’s weren’t supportive, so they decided that they would hold a get-together for Tsukishima and Bokuto’s families once they got back home in a few weeks instead of inviting them here. They may have been understanding, but they were a long way from being able to kiss in front of Tsukishima’s parents.

Before they had left, Bokuto and Akaashi signed the papers to legally bind them as husbands. It wasn’t as though they could all marry each other, but this way they were all linked. Even though it wasn’t their actual ceremony – it was just a few minutes with a court official who made it happen – but they still all cried. Saps, the lot of them.

But now it was time. For _real_. In front of all of their friends. There was no going back from this point. Oikawa disappeared off, to go to Akaashi’s side, as Yamaguchi fiddled with his tie again.

“I’m ready,” Tsukishima repeated, stepping out into the hall.

* * *

They all walked up one at a time, with their best man at their side. They decided to go from oldest to youngest because it was better than drawing straws. Their friends were all in the room, sprawled out on the benches and chairs they’d set up. Sugawara was crying before it even started, although he was not the only one, joined quickly by an emotional Lev and a sniffling Konoha.

There was nothing to officiate so they just walked up, the four of them each with their best man, standing in front of each other.

Akaashi was surprisingly the first to break. Behind his calm he was nervous, and _happy_ , so damn happy it was almost too much to bear. So he cried while telling them how much he loved them, and his tears were enough to bring everyone else to tears.

It was quick, but all they needed was time to promise their love and exchange their rings and kiss – probably for too long, but nobody was counting.

“I love you,” Akaashi sobbed after kissing Bokuto.

“I love you too,” he responded shakily.

“I love you too,” Tsukishima smiled, pulling him in for a salty kiss.

“I love you as well,” Kuroo smiled, surprisingly staying the strongest as they kissed before he wiped a tear away from his eye.

“Forever and always, I’ll love you all.”

* * *

They didn’t buck every tradition – after all was said and done they ate and they drank; they laughed with their friends and tried their best to hold back tears of joy, although ultimately failing.

“Finally,” Tsukishima breathed when they excused themselves from the party, unable to keep their hands from wandering any longer. He wrapped an arm around Akaashi, pulling him forward and back to their own villa.

“I love you,” Bokuto giggled, still silly from the wine and high from the good feelings surrounding them.

“I love you too babe,” Kuroo answered him with a kiss to his nose.

“Yes, we all love each other,” Tsukishima confirmed with a roll of his eyes.

“Someone didn’t have enough wine. Or strawberry shortcake?” Kuroo teased, lacing his fingers with Tsukishima’s. The blonde didn’t resist, just rolling his eyes.

They ended up back at their villa, closing themselves off in their bedroom straight away.

They all collapsed on the bed, just taking a moment to _think_.

“We’re married now.” Akaashi looked at the ceiling as he spoke.

“Yeah, we are.” A smile spread across Tsukishima’s face, who couldn’t take it anymore and rolled right on top of Akaashi, planting a kiss on his mouth. “We’re married, my husbands.”

Bokuto grinned, propping himself up enough to reach Kuroo’s mouth and pull him into a kiss.

They stayed like that, kissing, for what felt like forever. Bokuto was sure he _could_ go on forever like that – until Kuroo rubbed against him, his cock already hard in his dress pants, and Akaashi _moaned_ and well that was the end of the whole just kissing thing.

Bokuto’s hands untucked Kuroo’s shirt, sliding up and feeling the strong muscle of his abdomen. It was all familiar to him, they had been with each other in this way hundreds of times, but for some reason today felt… different. He began to work off the buttons of Kuroo’s shirt while a hand snaked up his front and Tsukishima began undressing him.

That’s when he realized.

This was a new first.

Their first as a _married_ couple.

He bit his lip in anticipation as he felt himself strain against his pants.

Tsukishima exposed his chest, groaning lowly at the sight. He pressed his lips against his strong back, lips tracing the outline of his muscles. “I will _never_ get used to this,” the blonde hummed, fingers pressing into his skin just to see the flex of his muscles.

“Me neither,” Akaashi agreed, but his eyes were focused on Tsukishima’s pale chest. His hands slid around to pinch at his nipples, chuckling, pleased when he let out a soft moan.

Bokuto suddenly remembered that he could _move_ and yanked off the rest of Kuroo’s clothes with speed he didn’t know that he possessed outside of the volleyball court.  His cock twitched, exposed to the open air, already red and hard. Bokuto wanted to reach for it, to suck it until he came, but Kuroo held him back with a hand.

“Strip,” Kuroo ordered, now the only one naked. He sat back against some pillows as his boyfriends – no, _husbands_ obeyed. They rid themselves of their clothes, tossing them off uncaringly. Bokuto was the first and he jumped back to Kuroo, letting his hands find his cock. He pressed against it lightly, fingers stroking up and down his length with the lightest pressure he could muster. Kuroo groaned, head tilting back, before Akaashi climbed up and captured his lips in a kiss.

Tsukishima rummaged through their bag and came out with a bottle of lube, uncapping it and dripping some on his own fingers. He climbed on to the bed, tapping Bokuto’s hips. He got the hint immediately, raising his hips up to give Tsukishima better access. Without a moment’s hesitation, the youngest sank a finger into Bokuto, sighing pleasurably at the feeling of being surrounded by his tight heat.

Bokuto trembled as Tsukishima worked him, pressing against his sweet spot effortlessly. He had no idea how he did it – he could find any of their prostates in under twenty seconds – but he had no time to consider it as the blonde pressed against that bundle of nerves again and again, making Bokuto moan and whine, legs shaking under the effort of keeping his hips up.

With a soft chuckle Tsukishima sank another finger into him, then a third. His fingers were long and deft, but thin. He scissored his fingers, pulling them back out to stretch his entrance. He worked diligently, pressing kisses against Bokuto’s back that made him keen.

Akaashi pressed his lips to Kuroo’s, wet and messy, drawing out a loud moan. Their tongues played together earnestly, a long line of spit connecting them when he pulled back.

“Very good, Kei,” Kuroo praised, watching as Tsukishima sank back on his knees. “Now do you.”

He didn’t question it – he was _submissive_ in bed and Bokuto couldn’t form words to describe how hot it was – and lay on his back, spreading his legs. Bokuto flipped over on to his back so that he could get a good view of the show, hand lazily pumping Kuroo’s cock.

“Oh fuck,” Bokuto groaned.

“This alone might make me cum.” Akaashi panted, eyes fixed on Tsukishima.

“I think I love this more and more every time I see it.” Kuroo grinned, content to sit back and watch, staying pleasurably aroused and on the edge thanks to Bokuto.

Tsukishima easily pressed in a second and then a third finger into himself, stretching purposefully to show that he was already quite ready.

“Kei, you didn’t-“ Kuroo just gaped at him.

“I did.”

“When?!” Bokuto was practically salivating now.

“After dinner. When I excused myself to the bathroom.”

“You fingered yourself during our wedding reception?” Akaashi stared. “That’s so fucking hot. I want to fuck you so badly right now.”

“What about me?”

“We have all night,” Tsukishima smiled, puling Akaashi on top of him.

Bokuto smirked, sliding on his back next to Tsukishima in one of his favourite positions. Kuroo climbed on top of him, peppering kisses all over his chest while he rubbed his cock against his ass. Bokuto keened, looking over to see Akaashi already pressing his cock into Tsukisima. The blonde had his head thrown back, moaning in pleasure and Akaashi thrust in relentlessly-

“Tetsu!” Bokuto cried, head falling back as Kuroo wasted absolutely no time sinking his cock into him.

“Damn it Kou, you feel _so good_ ,” Kuroo moaned, tongue attacking one of his nipples. He rolled the bud between his teeth, keeping his thrusts shallow and even as his tongue flicked out against the sensitive skin.

Bokuto keened, back arching as his fingernails dug into Kuroo’s back. The ravenette chuckled against his skin, releasing his nipple to sit back and admire his work. His eyes slipped over to Tsukishima and Akaashi and he licked his lips hungrily.

A hand fisted in Bokuto’s hair and turned his head and he was making out with Tsukishima. His eyes squeezed shut as Kuroo continued to fuck him, hands digging in to his hips to hold him steady.

Tsukishima moaned into the kiss; Akaashi was pleasuring him just as wholly. Their tongues played together messily, attempting some sort of real kiss but their bodies were too overwhelmed. They panted together, gripping each other for support as desire pooled within them. Bokuto’s toes curled as Kuroo’s thrust brushed against his sweet spot. It felt like he was tightening a coil, further and further and Bokuto wanted to _beg_ to be released. He opened his mouth but all that came out was a loud moan and he clutched to the blonde, kissing him wildly and passionately.

He _loved_ them, he _loved_ them – oh god he loved them – Kuroo groaned it like a chant, like a prayer, thrusting into Bokuto endlessly.

Everything after that was a blur – who came first, who moaned the loudest, who _tried_ to say their lover’s names, only to mumble inaudible nonsense in the heat of the moment. They all panted audibly, bodies scorching as they were still overwhelmed with the high of their orgasms.

“Bath, and then round two?” Kuroo smirked as he sat up, sliding off the bed to go get the water running.

“You’re on,” Tsukishima huffed, turning to curl up against Bokuto’s side, pulling him into a lazy kiss.

* * *

“So what do you want to do first?”

“I was thinking we could rent a boat and go on the lake!”

“Oh I like that!”

“Or we could pack a picnic and cuddle in the park.”

“That sounds good, too!”

“Or, Kou, we could go for a hike in the hills nearby.”

“Also a viable option, Tetsu.”

“Babes.” Tsukishima sighed from where he was still laying down in bed, his eyes closed. Kuroo and Bokuto were on the other half of bed, faces pressed close together as they chatted openly, but even though his back was to them, he could still hear them loud as day. And he wanted to _sleep_. He was busy spooning Akaashi why would he even want to _think_ about getting up? “Can you please go talk elsewhere, I’m trying to sleep.”

“But Kei!” Bokuto whined, “we want to make every second of this honeymoon special!”

“Why rush?” Akaashi mumbled, curling further into Tsukishima’s embrace. The blonde hadn’t even realized he’d been awake; he was so quiet. “We have an entire lifetime together from here on out.”

Kuroo smiled, his eyes watering. “That’s right. We do.” He turned over, snuggling into Tsukishima’s back, “Come on, Kou. I think they need some snuggling.”

Bokuto smiled widely, brightly – so beautifully – as he pressed himself against Kuroo’s back, arm sliding over him to hold on to Tsukishima. “I think you’re right, Tetsu. Looks like it’s a job for the snuggle squad.”

“Mhm,” Tsukishima mumbled, sliding his hand back in order to hold Bokuto’s. “It is.”

* * *

“Babe!” Kuroo yelled, hands waving frantically. He was deep in the lake now, beyond where he could touch, his hair damp and flat from the water.

Tsukishima smiled, waving back at him.

Kuroo was smirking, pleased, he didn’t even notice Akaashi coming up behind him and jumping on to his back playfully. They splashed each other, laughing, Kuroo frantically chasing Akaashi who declared “you’re it, Tetsu!”

Tsukishima watched with an amused smile, settling back on his towel in the grass. He had gone swimming, earlier, but now was more interested in relaxing on the grassy shore, a book in hand. His eyes turned back to his book as footsteps padded up to him, water dripping off a glistening Bokuto.

How the hell was he supposed to read with that kind of distraction?

“Kei,” Bokuto said gently once he was finished drying his hair messily with a towel. Tsukishima smiled at the way it stuck up in every direction; gravity sort of noticed his hair, sighed, and looked the other way.

“Yes, Kou?”

“I’m tired… can I lay with you?”

Tsukishima nodded, moving over to make room. Bokuto dropped down his own towel, settling down next to Tsukishima. The blonde placed a hand on his back, gently nudging him down until Bokuto was laying with his head in his lap. He watched his boyfriend smile happily, nuzzling against his legs, arms curling in against himself.

“Thanks, Kei.”

“Mhm. Now nap for a bit while Tetsu and Keiji tire themselves out.”

He pulled back up his book, holding it open with one hand. His other hand threaded through silver locks of hair, running through them with gentle familiarity.

* * *

“Keiji!” Bokuto grinned, whipping around. He was holding a tiny owl phone strap in his hands – it was quite beautiful, and it looked as though it were hand-crafted. “Come look!”

There were all sorts of handmade wares at the open-air market they were visiting, everything from clothes and shoes to jewellery and backpacks. Bokuto was hanging around this stall, which featured a lot of handmade jewellery. He put down the tiny owl to gesture to the other handmade accessories at the table.

“Do you want to pick out one for Kei and Tetsurou?”

Bokuto nodded excitedly. He _always_ wanted to spoil them. “Since you’re here, you can pick out yours if you want.”

Akaashi nodded, his eyes scanning over the objects for sale. Honestly, he was just happy that Bokuto was thinking about them. It seemed like they were always in his thoughts.

“How about these?” Akaashi suggested, pointing to a series of animals that were all painted the same colour scheme.

“Yes, they’re perfect!” Bokuto agonized over picking four, his hands finally deciding as he pointed them out to the stall vendor and paid for his purchase.

“ _Keiji! Koutarou!_ ”

Bokuto whipped around at the sound of Kuroo’s voice. He was waving to get their attention and call them over to where he and Tsukishima were waiting for them. Luckily, the blonde stood out with his height and features which made a clear trail for his husbands.

Bokuto carefully put the wrapped-up figures into the pouch of his backpack, deciding that maybe he’d save them for later.

“Coming!” He called, grabbing Akaashi’s hand before heading over. A big, goofy smile lit up his features.

* * *

Bokuto and Kuroo walked, hands swinging between them happily. Tsukishima and Akaashi were happy to watch them from a few pages back, Akaashi’s hand tucked into the blonde’s back pocket.

“Oh my gosh _look_!” Bokuto pointed to an open area where a few buskers were playing music. An old man with dark brown hair had a guitar in his hands, playing a soft tune; a second man joined him on a base and a woman had a hand drum.

A wicked grin spread across his features.

“Kou no-“ Tsukishima resisted

“Kou yes!” Kuroo grinned as he, too, put an arm around Tsukishima to pull him forward.

They stumbled together, and even the blonde couldn’t help but laugh as Kuroo slipped in behind him, moving together to the sound of the soft music. Akaashi wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s neck and they danced together, with energy and joy like they always did. Watching Akaashi move was hypnotic – the way his hips twirled, his body moved to fit whoever he was dancing with.

He was amazing, and paired with Bokuto’s firm muscles moving beneath his dark skin, on display thanks to his sleeveless shirt… it was nearly overwhelming.

They danced, moving together, slowly, gently, affectionately. They switched partners at the next song. Akaashi pressed their hands together, Bokuto twirled Kuroo, Tsukishima just smirked and kept his movements simple. Akaashi didn’t mind, pressing their fronts together, guiding him.

They weren’t the only ones and it was simple and fun; no expectations of being extraordinary or doing anything more than they wanted to.

The music changed, a song that was a little slower, and Bokuto pulled Tsukishima into his arms, hands hooking around his lower back.

“So is this still a no?”

Tsukishima smiled. “Kou, yes,” he sighed, bringing their lips together.

Kuroo lifted Akaashi and spun him with a laugh, lips finding each other with a sigh.

* * *

In the evening, it was warm. They had already gone to bed an hour prior - but Tsukishima couldn't sleep, and so he crawled out of bed.

He looked back to see his husbands tangled together and it brought a warm smile to his face. His heart flopped, and he disappeared out the balcony to take a moment to himself. 

He dropped down on to the balcony floor, resting his back against the wall of their building. He raised up his knees, curling into himself. He was happy, so happy it was almost overwhelming. He was content to sit, staring up at the starry sky, feeling the soft breeze against his bare chest. He shivered, contemplating going back inside but he didn't.

The door to the balcony opened revealing a sleepy Kuroo, who rubbed his eyes. "Kei? Everything okay?" He mumbled, closing the door behind him. He had a blanket wrapped around him securely. He didn't wait for a response, just dropped himself next to Tsukishima and opened the blanket, pulling him down into it too. He pressed soft kisses to the top of his head, nuzzling his blonde hair.

"Yeah. I don't think I've ever been  _more_ okay," Tsukishima admitted, sniffling from the emotion.

"I know what you mean." Kuroo laughed and they hugged, limbs tangling together as they cuddling under the blanket, quietly looking up at the stars. "We're pretty lucky, aren't we?"

"The luckiest." 

* * *

“I don’t know what to have!” Bokuto stared at the menu, his face scrunched up. He appeared to be deep in thought.

“It’s Italian food, your favourite; I’m sure you’ll like everything.” Akaashi tilted his head to the side, his menu already put down. He knew how he’d be ordering, although not yet what. He had to wait for Bokuto to make that decision.

“I know, but…”

“Chicken parmigiana?” Tsukishima suggested, knowing that was always a classic.

“Fettuccini alfredo here is apparently the special,” Kuroo informed him.

“The gnocchi look good, too.” Akaashi nodded towards the waiter who was carrying a tray filled with food. The little potato dumplings steamed.

“But I also want lasagna!” Bokuto sighed, nowhere closer to a decision.

Kuroo, Akaashi and Tsukishima all shared a look, wordlessly nodding.

“That’s fine,” Tsukishima informed him. “We’ll all just order one of each and share.”

Bokuto’s eyes lit up. “Seriously?!”

“Yeah,” Kuroo nodded, “it’s all gonna be good anyways.”

“You guys are the best.” The oldest beamed, leaning in to press a kiss to each one of his husband’s cheeks.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t forget this means you share some of yours too.”

The waiter arrived to take their order – and when they arrived, they all cut their meals up into quarters, dividing them up so they all got a taste of each.

“Still the best,” Bokuto confirmed as he finished off his last bite of food.

* * *

“Look!” Kuroo pointed down to a trail that forked off from the usual pathway. “Can we go down there?”

Akaashi looked up at the sky – it was a beautiful day, not a cloud in sight. The sun was high in the sky and they still had all the time in the world.

“Sure, Tetsu.”

He smiled, waving back to Tsukishima and Bokuto who were about fives paces back, gesturing towards the trail. They nodded, whispering something between them.

Kuroo had already started walking and Akaashi jogged to catch up, pressing his chest against Kuroo’s back, his arms slinging around his shoulders.

“You want a piggyback?”

Akaashi nodded and Kuroo crouched down enough for Akaashi to jump up, his hands catching below his thighs. This allowed the shorter to rest his chin on Kuroo’s shoulder, nuzzling him affectionately.

They continued walking, Bokuto and Tsukishima’s voices distant in the background. They didn’t talk, Kuroo just pointing out different flowers and plants he liked along the way, Akaashi commenting when there was something he knew that Kuroo didn’t.

They came upon a clearing, surrounded by trees. Green grass with scattered flowers, leaves trembling in the wind.

They were _alone_ , and it was quiet. A smile spread across Akaashi’s features.

He pressed his lips into the curve of Kuroo’s neck, relishing in the soft tremble it got him. His tongue lapped up, twirling just below his earlobe affectionately.

“Keiji, what-“

“We almost slept through breakfast, so I didn’t get my morning dose.”

“Dose of dick?” Kuroo chuckled, but Akaashi nosed his way under his shirt and bit down hard on the skin of his shoulder. Kuroo keened, crouching down to let him down. Akaashi licked the wound he’d created before stumbling off his back, letting Kuroo pull him into his arms.

“We haven’t done it outside before, yeah?”

“How close can we get before Kou and Kei get here?”

Akaashi pushed Kuroo against a tree sinking to his knees in the soft grass. “Moaning and pleading, babe.” He unzipped his shorts, pulling them down just enough to pull out his dick. He licked his lips, pressing soft kisses against the tip before taking him into his mouth confidently. He swirled his tongue around the tip as Kuroo threaded his fingers in soft black hair, pulling on it tightly.

Akaashi was right.

Kuroo tilted his head back and moaned, unabashedly, knowing they were far away from any prying eyes. “More, I’m ah-so close-“

“Keiji!” It was Bokuto. “Are you having fun without me?”

“Clearly,” Tsukishima supplemented, when Kuroo was far too close to form a coherent sentence and Akaashi had his dick down his throat.

Bokuto whined, but he was quickly silenced by a kiss. “I got you, Kou.” The blonde slipped a hand under his shorts, palming at his dick which was already hard from seeing Akaashi go at Kuroo so enthusiastically.

The eldest shivered, bracing himself with a hand on Tsukishima’s shoulder. “Fuck _I love you_ -“

* * *

“I can’t believe it’s over.” Akaashi sighed, turning back to look at the house that had been their home these past two weeks.

“I know. I’m going to miss getting all three of you all to myself all day.” Kuroo laced his fingers with Akaashi’s, squeezing tightly.

“Now we have to go back to work…” Bokuto groaned unhappily but snuck Tsukishima’s bag from his hands, throwing it over his shoulder. Before he could hear any complains, Bokuto snuck in for some lazy kisses and slipped his arm around his waist.

“It’s okay, though,” Tsukishima said evenly, shrugging. “Our honeymoon might be over but we have a whole life ahead of us together.”

It was silent – almost eerily so – the only sounds being their footsteps and Kuroo’s rolling suitcase.

“Kei!” they all cried together, pulling together for a big group hug. Or rather, squish around Tsukishima and kiss whoever you could reach.

“Ugh, gross,” he complained, but the smile on his face betrayed his happiness.

“Love you,” Bokuto began.

“Love you.” Akaashi looked up and smiled.

“Love you,” Kuroo added as he squeezed Bokuto, pressing a kiss to the side of his face.

“Love you,” Tsukishima finished.

“Come on, we’d better hurry or we’ll miss our flight.” Akaashi tilted his head to the side, gesturing that they continue on their path. He slung his back over his shoulder, one hand grabbing Bokuto’s and the other holding on to Kuroo. Tsukishima smiled, wiped at his face and threaded his fingers with Bokuto’s.

Akaashi bit his lip, forcing back the wave of emotion that nearly made him cry.

Not tears of sadness, or tears of regret.

Tears of happiness – tears at the realization that he loved these men, from the bottom of his heart, and they _loved him back_.

It was a powerful feeling.

He felt like, with them at his side, he could do anything. Overcome any obstacle.

It warmed him straight to the core.

He squeezed their hands, a little tighter, ready to face any of life’s challenges with them at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this. They are so fun, and sassy, and honest and pure and loving and _ugh_ I hope the fluff wasn't too overwhelming. ♥♥ I hardcore headcanon a BokuIwa friendship so that was super fun to include!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Thank you to all who have read, commented and left kudos! As always, let me know if you have a request for these dorks, and what you thought of this piece! :)

**Author's Note:**

> This was definitely the most challenging yet rewarding piece I've written so far. I really hope you enjoyed it! Thank you in advance to anyone who leaves kudos, comments or just enjoys my story. It means the world to me to hear back that you've enjoyed it! :) ♥
> 
> If you'd be interested in a honeymoon epilogue, let me know below ;) 
> 
> I absolutely adore this OT4; if you have requests for them, or any other Haikyuu!! ship, let me know in the comments!


End file.
